The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×Hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEVP09390’. ‘KLEVP09390’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in December 2005 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia between the proprietary female Verbena parent, ‘04.05.100’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Verbena parent, ‘04.10.01’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in December 2005 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEVP09390’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘KLEVP09390’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to filing of this application.